


Secret Pleasure

by zerev



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Halloween Special, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, Squint for BokuAka & KenHina, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Vampire!Kuroo x Vampire Hunter!Bokuto, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerev/pseuds/zerev
Summary: In exchange for more informations on all the highranks vampires, Bokuto made a deal with the most knowledgeable one.





	Secret Pleasure

Kuroo shows a bright grin as he spins around. Eyes are glinting, fangs are showing, and the moonlight shines so brightly. 

_Such a beautiful sight._

Kuroo chuckles as he stops himself from spinning around to look at the open window on a particular apartment. Without even a second later, the dark haired creature already steps in. Kuroo eyes lit up, using his vision to look around the dark room.

Looking for _something_ — perhaps _someone_.

Kuroo moves himself close to the dagger that is laying on the nightstand, under the dim light of the lamp standing right beside it. He forms his lips to a thin line, feeling amused and impressed at the same time. 

The vampire trails his fingers to touch the dagger.

It’s sharp, beautiful, and dangerous.

It almost reminds him of Bokuto.

_Bokuto_ _Koutarou_ isn’t just any ordinary human being, Kuroo knows that very well. In fact, probably almost every vampires Kuroo encountered know about Bokuto’s true identity. 

Bokuto is a vampire hunter, perhaps one of the most dangerous ones. The one that vampires need to know not to mess with the most.

But despite that, Kuroo _loves_ messing with Bokuto. He loves the way Bokuto’s eyes burning with such a big determination to defeat the dark haired vampire. He loves the way Bokuto grins so triumphantly whenever he attacks him. And one thing that Kuroo loves the most of all, is the fact that Bokuto always so focus on him when they both battle each other.

Kuroo remembers the feeling of a huge satisfaction running through him when the owl-eyed hunter decided to make a deal with him.

It’s extremely intriguing. 

Even to this day Kuroo still can’t help himself but to feel this type of excitement, the sweet thrill and silent chill one. It keeps Kuroo coming for more.

This is actually the reason why he’s here right now. Wandering freely while waiting for the hunter just so he can feed on him, perhaps play with him too. Kuroo really can’t wait to touch that sweet scented flesh he always addicted to.

Then  _finally_.

Kuroo grins when he hears footsteps and smells the _oh_ – so familiar scent coming closer to the bedroom.

Bokuto turns on the light as he throws his bag and weapon away on the floor carelessly. The hunter usually already fallen asleep by now after he lays down on the bed and actually already finishes  his extremely exhausting missions every now and then. But tonight, for unknown reason, he feels like someone is there.

“ _Welcome_ _back_.” The sweet cold breath clink on Bokuto’s ear so suddenly.

The hunter turns around, holding his ear instantly after that as he looks at the now grinning vampire.

“What the hell do you want this time?” Bokuto spats.

Kuroo moves his finger to touch  his own chin as he tilts his head.

There actually a lot of things that Kuroo wants from Bokuto. Kuroo is thirsty, _incredibly_ _thirsty_ , he wants blood, so much blood. But not just that, he also wants something _more_. Kuroo has needs, he still can feel very aroused. The dark haired vampire also want sex. Kuroo realizes, he’s probably asking too much to Bokuto, but honestly, Kuroo really couldn’t careless, because, tonight he feels really bored, and quite  _greedy_.

“What do you offer?” Kuroo decides to play along first.

Bokuto begins to smirk “What do I offer, you ask?”

Kuroo chuckles as he moves his face closer to the hunter’s “What’s the matter?”

Bokuto snorts, he knows exactly what Kuroo wants. Just by looking at the latter’s expression plus feeling the overwhelming aura from the vampire’s figure, Bokuto knows what exactly Kuroo wants. 

“Spill it, Kuroo.” The hunter grits his teeth “What the hell do you want?”

Kuroo tilts his head, letting the wind mess with his bangs. Before the raven vampire smirks darkly.

“You.”

Bokuto raises his eyebrow even though he already seems to know what Kuroo is actually after. “Huh?”

“I want you,” Kuroo starts again “I want all of you. Just you.”

The hunter looks at his bag, the one he just threw so carelessly. Then Bokuto groans when he sees his bag is standing way too far away for his own liking at that moment.

“Oh,” The vampire chuckles sweetly “is something wrong, _hunter_?”

But before Bokuto could even reply, Kuroo already slams him against the wall. The hunter groans at how hard Kuroo slammed him, he can feel the wall shaking behind him. The vampire smirks before he finally seals both of their lips together, pressing Bokuto even harder on the wall.

Kuroo’s kisses always have been forceful, rough, and aggressive. He hates slow and soft ones, he said it’s just way too boring. Kuroo loves thrill and adrenaline, he knows how much Bokuto is willingly to kill Kuroo right at that moment, he knows how much dangerous Bokuto is, and he knows that doing something like this with a vampire hunter is just _forbidden_.

But those stuff are the things that make it even more exciting, and the fact that Kuroo can always been in charge, makes it even more satisfying.

Bokuto on the other hand, he slowly begins to regret his decision to actually agreed to this deal. He feels dirty and unloyal, Bokuto supposedly only be doing these stuff with his lover only, Akaashi. But for some reasons, he still can’t bring himself ending this deal with Kuroo.

Not just the fact that Kuroo is probably the most knowledgeable vampire of all vampires and Bokuto still need a lot of informations about the other highranks vampires, but Bokuto also feels pleasure. He won’t admit it, but he does love the way Kuroo has been touching him, and it makes the hunter can’t get Kuroo out of his head whenever he’s _doing it_ with Akaashi.

Unlike Kuroo, Akaashi always has been a gentle and sweet caring lover. He never does things like Kuroo always does. The younger never has been forceful nor rough, he always asks Bokuto for consent. His kisses are also different from Kuroo’s. Akaashi’s kisses are sweet, passionate, and full of love.

But still..there’s something about Kuroo that Bokuto can’t get enough of. Not that he would admit it anyway.

“Hmm,” Kuroo trails his slender fingers to the hunter’s nape. 

The latter groans when Kuroo begins to nip on his bottom lips, Bokuto’s hands are on the vampire’s shoulders, pushing him away so carefully.

Kuroo smirks as he pulls away, looking at the breathless Bokuto makes him even more turn on.

Bokuto frowns, glaring at the vampire with his now glowing owl-eyes, hardly hiding his annoyance. “Tch. How bothersome.”

“My, my,” Kuroo moves his other hand beside the hunter’s head whilst bending his own forehead closer to the latter’s “don’t be like that, hunter-kun! I’m not done playing yet~~”

Bokuto starts to see the change of Kuroo’s eyes color, closely, probably way  _too_ close.

“Ah, and don’t worry.” Kuroo licks his lips “I promise I’ll pay the _price_.”

Of fucking course. The price. Kuroo is obviously referring to the highranks vampires Bokuto still have to deal with. And they both know how much Bokuto needs all those valuable informations about them.

“Tell me,” The vampires lifts Bokuto’s chin with his index and thump fingers “aren’t you curious about Kenma’s hidden residence now?”

Bokuto narrows his eyes “You know I have been looking for him?”

“Oh, it’s not just Kenma. I know you have been _targeting_ his boyfriend too,” Kuroo pauses to show a smirk “Hinata was it?” Kuroo laughs half heartedly after saying that. “You know,” He begins again “Hinata isn’t a highrank vampire, and yet here you are, targeting him for nothing.” The vampires makes a fake sympathetic face “Oh poor little Hinata-kun.”

Bokuto clicks his tongue “I have my own reason.”

Kuroo chuckles at him while trailing his hand slowly under the hunter’s ear. “I know.” He whispers.

Bokuto widens his eyes as he feels himself getting thrown onto his own bed so suddenly. Kuroo is already on top of him.

“I’ll talk all the things that you want and need to know, but before that..” Kuroo shows a feral grin “Satisfy me first, will you?”

Bokuto sighs at that, knowing the fact that he can’t run away now.

“Fine. Make it quick.”

And just like that, Kuroo already  kissing the hunter again. The kiss starts a bit slow and quite gentle, though Bokuto knows better, because the next thing he feels is just how rough Kuroo is being. Bokuto moans when he feels Kuroo’s fangs begin to graze his mouth and tongue harshly, Bokuto pulls the latter’s hair when he feels the very painful stinging sensation. Kuroo groans at that, immediately pinning the hunter’s hand on the bed, still sealing both of their lips together.

Kuroo’s other hand moves to reach the hunter’s multilayered clothes, the vampire makes a frustration sound just before he slowly begins to burn the clothes in an impatient manner.

“Fuck!” Bokuto growls as he pushes Kuroo quickly. “Are you crazy?! You could’ve burned me you fucking shit!” 

“Heh,” Kuroo touches Bokuto’s red stained lips just then “this color looks really beautiful on you.”

Bokuto shivers when the vampire licks his lips, tasting the metallic taste so enjoyably.

Kuroo grins at that before he moves toward the hunter’s neck, Bokuto closes his eyes shut when he finally feels the long fangs piercing on his neck so quickly and deep. The vampire is hungry, very hungry. He knows he can’t really wait any longer to taste that sweet, fresh blood. But he also knows that he still has so much times for tonight.

When Kuroo pulls away to lick his lips, he notices the blood start to flow down the hunter’s chest, reaching his hipbone and abdomen, then the white sheets underneath the breathless hunter.

_He really does look beautiful in red._ Kuroo thought as he feels even more excited.

“You little shit,” Bokuto hisses as he tries to push Kuroo off of him, but before that can actually happen, the latter already get a hold on the hunter’s wrists, pinning them on the bed.

“Shush,” Kuroo pauses “be quiet.” He says before he moves his hand to pull down the hunter’s jeans plus underwear. Bokuto tries to hold a moan when he feels the cold air reaching his lower body.

Kuroo smirks as he leans down to stroke Bokuto’s inner thigh, placing playful kisses on his skin just before a moan finally escapes the owner’s lips. The vampire begins to lick down the beautiful skin before he actually sink in his fangs down again. Bokuto jolts in surprise after that.

The hunter is gasping for air, trying to calm himself down he starts to pull up Kuroo’s black hair harshly. “K-Kuroo–” Then Kuroo immediately moves up, crashing both of their lips together once more in another messy-sloppy kiss. Leaving the still so freshly open flesh. Their tongues intertwine and battling with each other as they both moan on each other’s mouths.

Saliva drips on Bokuto’s jaw as Kuroo begins to lick his own lips.

“Tch.” Bokuto tries to maintain his normal expression “Isn’t this enough for today?”

“Enough you say?” Kuroo chuckles darkly “I haven’t even fucked you yet.”

Kuroo leans down quickly to lick the hunter’s nipple, his tongue is moving and swirling around the pink spot, slowly leaving some salivas as the vampire goes down to lick the still fresh red liquids on his abs. It makes the hunter shivers at the clear feeling of Kuroo’s tongue moving back and forth on his own skin. The vampire is crazy, he’s really craving for Bokuto’s blood. To him it’s just extremely delicious and addictive, and what a waste it will be if Kuroo just leave Bokuto to clean it himself.

After that Kuroo growls, moving his mouth to the hunter’s shoulder, sink in his sharp fangs again, much more deeper than before this time, tearing Bokuto’s beautiful flesh as Kuroo manages to put his hand on the hunter’s neck, yanking the latter closer so he can keep sink in his fangs deeper and deeper. Kuroo can feel himself almost actually lost it, he just can’t take it anymore. Even after already drinking the hunter’s blood so many times, the vampire can’t help himself but to keep wanting to drink it more more and more, he drinks it so hungrily, so angrily, and so impatiently like there’s no tomorrow. Until some of the bloods drip from his own mouth.

“K–Kuroo..!”

Bokuto starts to hit Kuroo’s back, but the latter remains quiet, still too busy enjoying the hunter’s blood. “Stop! Kuroo!” The vampires doesn’t hear anything. All he can feel is the sweet and warm liquid inside his own mouth, the vampire really can’t get enough of it. “Oi! Kuroo! That’s enough!” But still, Kuroo wouldn’t stop. He seems way too hungry.

Bokuto quickly turns around to grab the dagger from his nightstand, then without hesitation, he immediately nudges in his sharp blade on Kuroo’s neck. The vampire instantly jolts back violently as a growl escapes through his lips.

The hunter sighs, carefully calming himself down while he gets a hold on his shoulder. 

“You crazy bastard, next time this happen, I really won’t hesitate to actually kill you in the spot.”

“Sorry, sorry, your blood is just too flavorful, too delicious.” Kuroo clicks his tongue before he throws the dagger away from his neck “I didn’t mean that to happen, won’t want my favorite toy to die after all.” He chuckles before he tries to kiss the hunter, pushing down the latter to the mattress once again.

Kuroo begins to spread Bokuto’s legs, the latter moans on Kuroo’s mouth when he feels the vampire’s slender fingers on his entrance, stretching his muscle in and out. But then groans when he feels Kuroo pulls his fingers out too quickly. The vampire grins at the sudden change of reaction.

“J–Just fuck me already..” Bokuto says with a raspy voice.

Kuroo licks his lips “With pleasure.” He responds as he starts to loosen up his jeans, showing his hardening cock already leaking with his precum.

“Damn Kuroo,” The hunter chuckles “stop being such a tease.”

The vampire’s face darkens when he scans through Bokuto’s face, seeing how erotic and aroused the hunter is looked right at that moment. Kuroo can’t help himself but to feel the one that getting teased instead. Even though he knows he has been the one teasing the hunter underneath him.

“Hey hunter,” He speaks as he begins to push himself in between Bokuto’s tight heat, the latter grits his own teeth trying not to scream at the sudden action. “I’m gonna fuck you like you’re mine.”

“I’m not even yours to begin with,” Bokuto groans in pain when he feels Kuroo’s cock actually inside him now.

“That’s right, but you still my very precious pleasure,” Kuroo starts to thrust in and out roughly inside Bokuto “that’s why I’m _just_ gonna fuck you like you’re mine.” The vampire is looking at Bokuto intensely, gazing his face, his hair, and his body. He licks his lips, feeling fascinated and excited while looking at the extremely wet male underneath him. 

Bokuto looks extremely stunning. He looks perfect. Probably too perfect for someone like Kuroo.

As they both crash their lips together again, Bokuto feels very warm, he’s practically melting under the vampire’s touches. Kuroo takes his time to stroke Bokuto’s thigh skin thoroughly as the latter begins to dig in his sharp finger nails on the vampire’s wounded neck. Making Kuroo growls in return before he suddenly pushes his cock inside and hitting the hunter’s prostate even more roughly than he already is, the latter screams in pain and pleasure in return.

Bokuto tries to catch his own breath between each back and forth every time Kuroo pounds on him. The hunter shuts his eyes tightly as his back arches.

They both know how wrong this is, and yet, they both can’t ever deny about how pleasurable this _actually_ is.

“Damn, you’re so tight.” Kuroo grins as he keeps fucking Bokuto roughly, hitting the latter weak and sweet spot again and again in a perfect rhythm.

The hunter moans nonstop, feeling his head dizzy and his eyes blurry, as he moves his hands on Kuroo’s nape, pulling the latter closer. “Shut the fuck up!” He yells before he crashes their lips together again.

Kuroo moves his hand to touch Bokuto’s warm flushed cheek, rubbing it slowly as he begins to nip the hunter’s bottom lip. “Make me then~” he teases against Bokuto’s lips.

The hunter growls as he starts to kiss Kuroo more aggressively than before, trying to shut the latter so they both can actually enjoy their moments without any words that need to be spoken right at that moment.

 

* * *

 

After it feels like hours, Bokuto and Kuroo stare at each other’s eyes, panting heavily. The whole room smell like sex, sweat, and blood. Bokuto groans as he tries to move himself away from the vampire, but unfortunately, Kuroo already pulls the hunter close against his chest before that could even happen.

“Hinata is under Kenma’s protection. Right now they both are in Miyagi, living under the same roof.” Kuroo whispers after he snuggles his face on Bokuto’s neck “Although you don’t have to worry, killing Hinata won’t be a problem at all. He’s not a highrank, but he’s not a standard either, he’s just a simply weak vampire that Kenma apparently fallen in love with and he would do anything to make him alive. To Kenma, Hinata is _everything_ , once you kill _his_ _everything_ , killing Kenma won’t be a problem either.” The dark haired vampire continues to speak under Bokuto’s ear.

Bokuto chuckles as he begins to play with Kuroo’s black hair “You really are a traitor, aren’t you?”

“As long as they don’t know about all of these informations I gave you, honestly I really couldn’t careless.” Kuroo smirks “Even if they die it’s not like it will damnify me or some shit like that.” The vampire laughs devilishly.

Bokuto feels like teasing him “But..what if someone knows?”

There’s silent. Kuroo doesn’t answer him immediately. Bokuto doesn’t know what might Kuroo is thinking right now, but for unknown reason he slowly starting to regret asking that question toward the vampire.

“Kill.” Kuroo mumbles against Bokuto’s neck “I’ll kill that _someone_.”

_Yup, he definitely regrets himself asking that to Kuroo._

“Ah..of course.” Bokuto nods “But you know, Kenma is your closest friend, isn’t he?”

“What are you trying to say?”

Bokuto chuckles “I’m just wondering, why would you give your own friend’s informations so easily, aren’t you worry about him at all?”

“Just because he’s my friend doesn’t make me have to care about him,” Kuroo answers lightly “in fact, he already betrays me a long time ago, so I don’t really care.”

”Is that so?” Bokuto looks at the ceiling.

Kuroo nods as he pulls his face away to stare at the hunter’s face “What’s the matter with that?”

Bokuto shakes his head “It’s nothing, forget it.”

“Ya’ know,” Kuroo shows a smirk “I don’t really mind helping you to kill _Shouyou_.”

Bokuto widens his eyes after hearing that “E-Eh?”

Kuroo snorts “What’s up with that reaction?”

“Damn Kuroo, I know you’re a traitor, but I _didn’t_ know you’re this traitorous.” Bokuto laughs.

Kuroo’s face softens in awe when he hears the hunter’s warm-hearted laughs that the vampire rarely hears.

“I’m like this because of you, don’t you know that?” Kuroo cups Bokuto’s chin on his hand.

The latter merely chuckles in return “Yeah, yeah, I know. It’s because of the deal, right?”

Kuroo sighs heavily before he pulls his hand away and moving himself in a sitting position.

“What’s the matter?” Bokuto asks, noticing something’s wrong. 

Kuroo turns his head to look at the hunter “Why are you even asking? It’s not like you care about me or anything.” He chuckles.

Bokuto doesn’t say anything in return, he remains silent and quiet. Slowly moving his gaze to look at the moonlight, glinting beautiful outside the window. He really doesn’t know what to say to Kuroo, honestly he doesn’t even know why he asked that. Kuroo is his enemy, his rival. So why? Why would Bokuto even feel a little bit worried..or is it perhaps..guilty?

“So,” Kuroo begins to break the silence “how’s your relationship with  _him_?”

Bokuto keeps focusing his eyes on the moon “Which _him_ are you referring to?”

“Do I really have to say it?” The vampire snorts again as he lays his head on the headboard behind him “I’m talking about the guy that has been clinging by your side every goddamn time you do your missions.”

“Ah,” Bokuto turns his head to look at Kuroo “you mean Akaashi?”

Kuroo rolls his eyes “I don’t care about his fucking name.”

“Then why are you even bother to actually know about my relationship with _him_? Hmm?” Bokuto says with a teasing tone.

“I–” Kuroo groans as he rolls his eyes “you know what? never mind.”

Bokuto sighs, scooting himself closer to the vampire. “It’s always been like this.” His tone sounds like a whisper.

“What is?”

Bokuto shows a small smile before he moves his hand to pull Kuroo’s ear near his lips “Do you really want to know about my relationship with _him_?”

Kuroo lets a growl, the hunter starts to chuckle at that.

“That’s very uncute ya’ know,” Bokuto smirks slightly as he moves his fingers to caress the vampire’s cold cheek.

“Tch. I wonder who’s actually the uncute one,” Kuroo moves his gaze toward Bokuto “you think I don’t know about your shady relationship with that guy?”

“Shady?” Bokuto chuckles after hearing such a term. Then he pulls Kuroo’s neck with his arm, carefully trailing his other hand to cup the vampire’s chin.

“If you think my relationship with him is shady, then what that make us,” The hunter pauses, tilting his head to the side “Kuroo?”

Kuroo laughs, his laughs are dark and full of unknowing things. He laughs so loudly after hearing those statements came out of Bokuto’s mouth.

“ _What that make us?_ ” The vampire repeats with a mocking expression “Are you playing with me or something?”

Kuroo pushes Bokuto’s hands away, then pinning both of the latter’s arms on the mattress as he looks down to stare at those beautiful owl-eyes.

“Isn’t that something for you to answer yourself, _Bokuto_?” Kuroo shows a wicked grin “Have you forgotten?”

Bokuto doesn’t say anything in return, he merely stares at Kuroo with a unknowing smile.

“You’re the one who decides to make this deal with me, thus, that makes your body and blood my possessions, and in return I’ll tell anything you want to know about every vampires that you need to know.” Kuroo pauses “But forget that! What I don’t understand right now is, you still let _him_ kissing you every now and then so — probably _too_ easily. Tch. Do you really think I don’t know about that?”

Bokuto smirks slightly after that “Ah, don’t tell me you’re jealous now?” He pauses to chuckle at the male above him “Didn’t you say it yourself that time? As long as I don’t have any relationship nor any bounds with other vampires, except you. You won’t have any problem about me having another relationship with the others.”

“Of course. I said what I said.” Kuroo begins again “and honestly, I actually didn’t really care about it at first. But now...that guy really get on my nerves.”

“Why would he be?” Bokuto makes a playful grin.

“Tch.” Kuroo grins back at him “Who knows? You’re not even mine.”

And just like that, Kuroo begins to seal both of their lips together again for that night.

Kuroo won’t ever say it out loud, but he’s actually feel extremely jealous. He hates how Bokuto treat him and that Akaashi guy so differently. He hates the way Bokuto always pat Akaashi’s back. He hates the way Bokuto touches Akaashi so kindly. He hates the way Bokuto smiles at Akaashi.

He hates it, he hates it, he hates it all.

But Kuroo needs to know where he stands. Compare to Akaashi, Kuroo is nothing but a bloodsucker. He knows he can’t always be by Bokuto’s side even when he wants to. He’s just a vampire, nothing more.

All he can do is watching Bokuto from afar. It’s always been like that, even after they both made that deal.

Despite the fact that Bokuto’s blood and body are his possessions, Kuroo knows that Bokuto himself isn’t _exactly_ his.

And it’s better to stay that way for a lifetime.

Because no matter how much he secretly loves the hunter, Kuroo will need to accept his fate eventually anyway.

And that fate is getting killed by Bokuto later on.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is actually a Halloween fic (I forgot to continue + publish it on that day because I was very busy) also! This fanfic is inspired by manyyy vampire fics that I read on this site lmao xD (and yep, this au is definitely my fav au!)
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this shitty fic that I made  
> ( *\'ｗ\')b
> 
> P.S. Honestly guys..Kuroo is such a top, idk about you, but to me Kuroo is a super seme. Like, literally.


End file.
